


Ask and You Shall Receive

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Happy Hogan and Tony Stark friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, if ya squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Happy gives Tony the courage to ask the man of his dreams to be his forever, then Bucky gives some encouragement of his own!
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2019





	1. Spoiler: He Says Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for TSB Flash: 008 - Happy Hogan

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

"Are you going to give him the ring; the one that belonged to your mother?" Happy asked, looking away from the starkpad he'd been typing into and back toward Tony. 

"Yes, well, I mean, if he says yes; then yes," Tony stammered, fidgeting with his tie trying to loosen it. God, why was he so nervous? Bucky would say yes, they'd talked about it many times before, just neither of them actually asked; so he'd say  _ yes _ ...right? 

"Get it together, Tony," Happy chimed, smiling at Tony with a look of fondness one only finds in old friends. Patting him on the shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, he continued his assurances, "He's going to say yes. I know it, you know it; literally  _ everyone _ knows it; and I think he'll love the ring."

"I know, but-" 

"No buts! You two are perfect for each other, and you're gonna be perfectly happy together. Besides, Pepper and I have already made plans for your wedding, so don't flake out on me now. Please? Because Pepper would kill me, Tony. Kill me," he said, bringing his hand up and running a finger across his neck in imitation of a knife for emphasis. 

"Hap, what?!" Tony shrieked, half astounded, half surprised, "Are you serious?!" Tony's head reared back and a belt of laughter bubbled out.

"Yes, I'm serious. Look at my face Tony, don't I look serious to you? Is this face not serious?" 

"Whoa there, Hap, calm down," he said still chuckling, "I meant about having plans already made for  _ my _ wedding, not Pepper killing you. We all love and fear Pep's wrath, she is not to be trifled with." 

"Exactly my point!" Happy exclaimed with wide eyes. A fondness found its way to the man's face once more, reaching out to place his hand gently on Tony's shoulder again, "Now go get your man, Tony," he said with a soft, earnest smile. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm gonna go do that," Tony said with a quick nod, planting his feet firmly on the ground. He stared at the door with a newfound determination; chomping down on the pattering his poor heart was doing inside his chest; then waltzed out. 

He was going to ask Bucky Barnes to marry him, and he was certain the man would say yes. 

Okay, well maybe twelve percent could be left to uncertainty; but his hopes were high.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛


	2. Spoiler: I Said Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for TSB Flash: 008 - Joy

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

When Tony all but ran into the room, Bucky was laying across the couch, half covered with a blanket, the other half sagging onto the floor, with a book in his hand. When he noticed Tony, which to be honest wasn't that hard, considering how loud the man had opened the door; he tilted the book down a tad and peered over to his boyfriend. 

"Hey lover," he cooed. 

"Hey, Buckercup! Hi, uhm, hello," Tony fumbled with his words; he thought his little pep talk from Happy gave him enough courage to come up here and let Bucky have it, but apparently all that courage got used up on the walk over. 

Looking at Bucky, the man of his dreams, his one true love and all that other sappy stuff, was making his face really hot; so he averted his eyes, which only made Bucky worry.

"Whoa, sweetheart, what's got ya all worked up?" he asked, sitting up and placing the book on the coffee table; attention now fully on Tony. 

"Nothing, Buckaroo, I'm...I'm good, great actually! You see…" he paused, inhaling a deep breathe so he could compose his racing thoughts. He was going to ask Bucky to marry him, and he was going to do it right! Not bumbling and blushing around like some buffoon. 

Bucky wasn't entirely convinced. He got up and made his way over to Tony, gently brushing his hand across the other mans face, "You sure, Starshine?" 

_ Starshine. _

That was Bucky's special nickname for Tony. The one that he used when he was serious. The one he used when he wanted Tony to  _ know _ how much he loved him. 

And Tony did. Love him, that is. So, so much. 

Tony had a special nickname for Bucky, too, of course; and that gave him his courage. Bucky always gave him all the courage he needed, even when he didn't try. 

Thing is, he didn't need to try; Tony would do anything for Bucky, and that's when he dropped to his knee, taking Bucky's hand in his own. 

Bucky's heart nearly stopped, Tony dropping so suddenly came as an absolute shock; but all feelings of unease and surprise dissipated when he peered down at the love of his life. The complete adoration in Tony's eyes was enough to make Bucky's heart weep. He squeezed Tony's hand gently. 

"Will you be my Sunshine forever?" Tony asked, honest and open, laying himself bare. 

Bucky didn't answer instantly, taking the time to file the image of Tony asking him to be his, forever and always, into his memory. Wetness creeped into the corners of his eyes and he couldn't force the upturn of his lips away even if he wanted to, "Only if you'll be my Starshine for always," he replied; surprised his voice didn't crack. 

"For always," Tony replied in return, hopping up to kiss his fiancee through their smiles. 

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛


End file.
